The Girl Who Dreamed of the Stars
by candy2112
Summary: Thrown into the Doctor's universe Shiloh must learn to live with the madman in a box, which, admittedly isn't that hard. Learning she may be more than an ordinary human and making sure said madman doesn't get himself killed is a bit more than she can handle. Throw in a messed up time stream and well... Exploring the stars isn't always as easy as it sounds.
1. Introduction

**PLEASE READ!**

**I updated this chapter to fix a couple mistakes and to make myself a little happier. I apologize for any alert that those of you who have followed this story will receive. It is a false alarm, not a new chapter. I will update the second chapter to suit my needs and then continue on with the rest of the story as soon as it is done. It has been a while since I've updated this story and for that I apologize as well. My intention was to update once a week, but I have recently moved across the country and it has been a little hard. Now that I am finally settled however, I will begin to update once a week. I may do two updates a week for the next couple weeks or so to make up for lost time, so I hope you guys enjoy my new and improved story!**

**On a side note, I didn't change too much with this chapter. I was fairly happy with this part so far, but the second chapter will change a lot. It won't be necessary to read either of these two chapters if you have already read them the first time, but feel free to reread them if you wish. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Doctor Who.**

This is the story of a girl who dreamed of the stars. When she was little her mother told her of the wonderful stars. She told her that whenever someone died, their souls flew away to live out their existence in the presence of the wonderful stars, always traveling, always happy. Of course years later when she was in school she learned what stars really were. She learned that you really don't "fly" in space, you just float, unless you're a spaceship, which wasn't in her mother's stories. Stars were just big balls of gas that lit up the night sky and nothing more. Well, that's what her teachers kept telling her at least. She knew it was true, yes, but she believed that those big balls of gas could mean so much more.

On her twelfth birthday her mother bought her a telescope. Her mother had been extremely short on money that year, but her she would have done anything to see her daughter smile. But as everyone knows, all good things must come to an end. Two months after her amazing birthday her mother died of cancer. She had had a brain tumor slowly killing her for years, but no one knew until it was too late. She remained by her mother's bed up until the very end, always calm, quiet, and strong for her mother's sake. She knew, even though it was painful, that her mother would soon be happy traveling amongst the stars. She also knew that one day she would join her and together they would explore the galaxies, maybe even beyond. That was the only thought that kept her strong.

The morning of her mother's death came quickly. She wasn't strong enough to hold the bears back anymore. Being strong was too hard. Her mother spoke few words, but those words meant more to her than any words that would ever be spoken. "Never forget, my dear, the stars are yours to explore. I love you, Shiloh Reynolds, no matter how far away, or how long I'm gone, I will always love you." After that night Shiloh was sent to orphanage after orphanage, no one wanting to keep the strange, quiet girl. It took four long years for her to finally find a reason to exist again, and that reason was The Doctor.

It was in her fifth orphanage that she met her best friend, Claire Evans, a fifteen year old girl who had been an orphan all her life. Claire was the exact opposite of Shiloh at 5'10" and lanky, maybe 120 lbs. She had the purest white-blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes. She was the envy of all the girls in the orphanage. The only problem was her temper. It was the reason she never had a family take her in for long. Shiloh had been the only person not fazed by her harsh tongue. She was the only one who didn't cower in fear of her glare. Claire seemed to be the only person who could get Shiloh to smile. Maybe that was why they were friends.

Opposite from Claire was Shiloh. She was a little on the short side at 5'2" and wasn't quite thin. She wasn't obese by any means, but she described herself as "soft". She had dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back, but is almost always in a neat bun, and green eyes that she thought were dull. Claire says her eyes are like the leaves on a tree. Sometimes they are deep green like an old and untouched forest, other times they are bright like the very first green leaf of the season. However, looks aside, the biggest difference between the two friends was their attitudes. Unlike Claire's temper, Shiloh was calm and quiet. Patient and reserved could also be used, but more than anything she was a dreamer. She was often lost in her thoughts, thinking of the why's and how's of life. A world without dreams would be a world with no hope.

Claire is the person who inadvertently starts Shiloh on her adventure. She is the one to introduce Shiloh to the wonderful universe of Doctor Who. Almost as soon as the two teenage girls became friends, Claire would talk of nothing except Doctor Who. She was your average obsessed fan-girl. After literally forcing Shiloh to watch the first episode of the new 2005 series, she was hooked. She watched every episode absorbing it all like a sponge and impatiently waiting for the next episode. In the down time between episodes she would watch all the classic episodes and research everything she could get her hands on. The Sarah Jane Adventures and Torchwood were added onto her list in turn and she loved it. The Doctor Who Universe was everything she had ever dreamed of and more.

As she grew older she parted ways with many friends, including Claire, but Doctor Who was the one thing that always remained. And lying in bed on the eve of her twenty-first birthday, the girl who dreamed of the stars couldn't even imagine the adventure that would soon begin. This is the story of how the girl who dreamed of the stars became the girl who explored them. This is the story of me, Shiloh Reynolds.

**So this is just the introduction. For some reason this idea just hit me and I had to get it down now so I thought I would give it to the world to read. This is my first Doctor Who story so I'm sorry if it isn't up to par. I am also not British so I'm not even going to pretend for this story for fear of completely messing it up. Please review and tell me how it was. Just know that if your criticism isn't constructive then don't bother. However I see no harm in constructive criticism so please don't feel the need to spare my feelings in that regard. I hope you liked it and I promise to update as soon as possible with a longer chapter!**


	2. The Time of Angels

**Here is the second chapter! I wanted to say thank you to my new beta/co-author **Lord Swaggington **for helping with this chapter! Check out his stories, they are amazing! I also wanted to say thank you to all of the people that reviewed, **ChasingWolves, , and TheBoyWhoCould. **It means a lot to me! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who nor am I making any profit off of this story.**

The morning of her birthday had been fairly normal, nothing to out of the ordinary. Her neighbor, Mrs. Grieser wished Shiloh a happy birthday on her way out of her tiny apartment. Making her way up the crowded street of New York City towards her favorite coffee shop, her best friend Maxine, Max, Peterson joined her and wished her a happy birthday as well. The man behind the counter flirted with Max the whole time they were there, only pausing slightly to wish Shiloh a pleasant birthday. Classes at the local university were the same as always; boring. The only class she found to be of interest was her elective astronomy class. Her professor, Dr. Clarke, was nicer than normal to her, making sure to only insult her intelligence once the entire class. Even with the professor's attitude she still enjoyed the class, absorbing all the information she could. When classes were over Shiloh met up with Maxine at the local bookshop for some individual research on their respective projects, ending their day with a trip to Jen's Bistro at the end of the block. After they had finished eating the girls decided to head back to Shiloh's apartment and finish off her birthday with a Doctor Who marathon.

Reaching her apartment, Shiloh was surprised to see a large, flat package waiting outside her door. Making sure it was addressed to her, she opened up her door and sat the package on the table in the entryway.

"What do you think it is?" Max asked. She was hovering over Shiloh's shoulder, her breath tickling Shiloh's ear. Glancing at her friend, Shiloh playfully shoved her away. Finding a pair of scissors she began to slowly open the box. Inside was a note on top of another package. Opening the note she began to read out loud.

_Dearest Shiloh,_

_I've known you for three years now and these three years have been the best. You are the best friend a girl could ask for. So I thought I would get you something amazing this year, and no, you can't return it. I bought you your own star. I know how much you love the stars, so I thought you would like this. I also took the liberty of naming the star for you, I figured you wouldn't mind too much. Happy birthday my dearest friend, and know I will be with you forever, no matter what._

_Love,_

_Max_

Turning to Max with tears in her eyes threatening to spill over, Shiloh lunged at her friend and hugged her as tight as possible. "You haven't even seen the best part yet," Max joked. Holding Shiloh tight Max laughed softly before gently pulling her off. "Come on, open up the real present!"

"Way to ruin a moment, Max." Shiloh laughed but complied with her request. Gently tearing open the slightly smaller box Shiloh was faced with three pieces of paper. One was the certificate which read 'To Shiloh Reynolds, the best friend in the entire universe. Your star, Arielle, is viewable at the coordinates 6 39 15.70, 2 16 22.16. We hope you love your star as much as we do.' "You named the star after my mother?" She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Tracing her finger across her mother's name she smiled. One day she would visit her mother's star and nothing was going to stop her.

"Do you like it? Cause if you don't I was kidding about not returning it. If you really don't like it there is a way or we could change the name, whichever you want. It's up to y-" Cutting Max off Shiloh placed her hand over her mouth.

"Oh shut up, Max. This is the best present I have ever gotten. I don't think anyone will ever be able to top this! And don't worry about the name, I love it. My mother would have loved it too," Shiloh took her hand off her friend's mouth, "Now, what else could possibly be in this box?"

Laughing the women turned back to the box. The two papers left in the box were a poster of the galaxy in which her star was located and the other was a framed sky chart of the constellation containing the star with a red circle around the star that was hers. Once more hugging her friend, Shiloh grabbed her present and ran into her bedroom. After placing the poster on the wall opposite her bed, Shiloh hung the framed sky chart above her bed and placed the certificate on her bookshelf to be framed later. Returning to the living room, Shiloh and Max began their marathon of Doctor Who with the fifth season. Both girls ended up falling asleep right as the fourth episode of the season came on, The Time of Angels.

Jolting awake from the sharp headache, Shiloh grasped her head in her hands and pressed her face into her knees. As the headache started subsiding Shiloh slowly opened her eyes. Something was horribly wrong. The orange walls were nothing like her sterile white walls in her apartment. The floor was glass with metal framing, not off white carpet. And there was this strange noise, sort of like humming, coming from all around her. She was definitely not home anymore. Either this was a dream or someone was incredibly obsessed with Doctor Who because this was an exact replica of the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS.

Rising to her feet she began to feel her way around the outer rim of the platform, making sure to never touch the center counsel. This had to be some sort of dream. She had had dreams like this before, always becoming part of the Doctor's life in small ways. Sometimes she was a companion, others a random by passer who had the privilege to meet the madman. After completing a full circle in her exploration of the mysterious room Shiloh heard footsteps and two people talking. Too stunned to do anything but stand there with her mouth wide open she watched in shock as the door to the room opened and in walked the prettiest red haired girl she had ever seen. The woman was an exact replica of Karen Gillan from Doctor Who, right down to the clothing. The woman walked toward the counsel, her head down slightly, not seeing the shocked woman in front of her. Clearing her throat slightly, Shiloh watched as the woman jumped slightly before seeing her.

"Hey! We were wondering when you were going to show up. He's outside if you're looking for him. Told me to stay in the TARDIS, of course I'm not going to listen to him now, not when you're here! Come on!" The woman grabbed Shiloh's hand tightly before dragging her through the doors and toward a tall, lanky man standing next to a soldier and a pretty, dark skinned woman. Still too shocked to really do much other than stare, Shiloh began taking in her surroundings. They were standing at the base of what looked like a mountain with a large crashed aircraft of sorts. There were people all around, some dressed in military wear and others in science get-up. All of them were rushing around causing chaos wherever they went. The group of people the redheaded woman was dragging her towards was standing in a circle around a table of sorts discussing something of importance, it looked. Reaching them the redheaded woman dropped Shiloh's hand and stood next to the tall, lanky man.

"Father Octavian?" One of the soldiers had come up behind the older soldier.

"Excuse me, sir." The man called Father Octavian said to the tall, lanky man before he turned to leave.

"You're letting people call you sir. You never do that. So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?" The redhead asked the tall, lanky man who Shiloh could now see had floppy brown hair.

"Now that's interesting. You're still here. Which part of wait in the TARDIS till I tell you it's safe was so confusing?" The man with the floppy hair asked.

"Ooh, you are all Mister Grumpy Face today."

"A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?" The man with the floppy hair seemed kind of stressed, but even in her shock Shiloh could sympathize with him, even if he was just a figment of her imagination.

"Actually, yes I do. Who is River Song to you and Shia exactly? Best friend or something? Because she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that." After the redhead, Amy as she discovered '_of course_ _she's Amy_', the floppy haired man, The Doctor she assumed, turned toward her before his eyes settled on Shiloh. The shock was starting to wear off at that point, but never before had her dreams been this lifelike, so it was easy to see the Doctor's face light up when he saw her.

"Ah, I was wondering where you had gotten to. Knew you would pop in sometime soon though. I've missed you, you know. It's been two days since I last saw you," as the Doctor was saying this he had swiftly moved forward and pulled Shiloh into a tight hug before gently kissing her on the forehead. "How early is it for you, Shia?"

At this point Shiloh was fairly certain this was all a dream. Never in a million years would the Doctor actually be real, let alone want to be around her. He had plenty of other things to be doing other than entertaining the curiosity of a random girl; such as making a group of Weeping Angels cease to exist. So it was with that thought she finally snapped her out of her shock and into the semi-normal dream world to participate in actual conversation like a normal human being. Unfortunately the only thing Shiloh could come up with at the moment was "Who's Shia?"

The look both the Doctor and Amy gave her was one of confusion. The Doctor's was slightly more intense, no doubt trying to analyze her every move and understand what she meant. "You're Shia, short for Shiloh. You told me to call you that the first time I met you." The Doctor used a calm voice, kind of slow so as to not scare her, but in a kind way.

"No, I go by Shiloh. I've never gone by Shia so why does my subconscious want to be called Shia? And this is the first time we've met, but that doesn't matter because this is a dream so technically we can meet whenever I want and not be hindered by the limits of reality. But in reality you are a TV show and don't really exist so you have never met me even though I know almost everything about you," by this point Shiloh was rambling. She had had plenty of dreams similar to this before, but she was always just a side character of little importance, barely enough to shake hands with the Doctor. Now, however, it looks like she was a normal part of the Doctor's life in this dream.

"Oh, Shiloh. I promise I will explain everything later I really do, but I can't right now. We don't have the time and this isn't really the place I pictured us talking about it. So, I know you know what's going to happen, but you have to understand that you can't give too much away beforehand. You can help and make suggestions, but if it has to happen then it has to happen. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure you are okay and I will never purposely put you in a situation where you will get hurt, but you have trust me, alright? I know this is the first time we've met for you, but you need to trust me." The Doctor sounded slightly desperate while he spoke, but Shiloh knew it was because her life would count on trusting him at some point. Or, well, her dream. The look in his eyes as he said this was haunting and sad. It was the look she imagined he had when Rose was taken to the parallel world. Amy and River just stared at her, both with a look similar to the Doctor's. Considering all of this Shiloh nodded at the Doctor, then decided that no matter what, this was one dream she would just have to go along with if it meant keeping that look off his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So far everything had followed the episode really well, except for Shiloh of course. Amy, of no use to anyone at the moment, had gone back inside the Module, Shiloh following closely behind her. She knew what was going to happen, but she also knew how to stop it. If she can help Amy out then she isn't useless, even if it is all just a dream. Before Shiloh had gotten all the way into the Module she felt the Doctor's sad gaze on fall onto her. She wasn't quite sure why he was so sad, but whatever it was, she hoped it was resolved and fast. Reaching the side of Amy, Shiloh looked up at the screen seeing the Angel staring out at them. Avoiding the eyes she made sure to keep looking at the Angel, never blinking.

"Doctor Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?" Amy called out.

"No, just the four seconds." Shiloh had to blink now, she could only just hope Amy didn't blink at the same time. Quickly opening her eyes she was faced with the Angel staring out of the screen, closer to the camera then it had been before. Out of the corner of her eyes Shiloh saw Amy rushing forward grabbing the remote and turning the monitor off. When it comes back on the Angel is even closer to the camera.

"But you're just a recording. You can't move."

"Amy, listen to me. Don't blink. Keep your eyes on the Angel no matter what, but do not look it in the eyes." Moving closer to the monitor, Amy tries to pull out the plug. The screen goes black for a few seconds before it turns back on and the Angel is as close to the camera as it can get and its mouth is open in a menacing way.

"Doctor?" Amy runs to the door bumping into Shiloh a little on her way. Trying not to fall Shiloh takes her eyes off the Angel for a second only for her to see the Angel coming out of the screen.

"Amy, Shia! Are you all right? What's happening?"

"The Angel is here." Shiloh didn't even turn as she walked towards the door, backing away from the Angel.

"Don't blink, do you hear me? Don't even blink." Shiloh was standing next to Amy at the door, both women staring at the Angel trying their hardest not to blink. "The screen. Can you turn it off?"

"We tried!" Amy was getting more frantic, but Shiloh tried to stay as calm as possible. She knew that if she could get to the remote then she could turn the screen off, but she really didn't want to go near the Weeping Angel, dream or not.

"There is a way, but I need you to keep your eyes on the Angel at all times Amy! Okay?" Shiloh felt Amy nod a little. Carefully she made her way toward the Angel, making sure to stay out of its immediate reach, just in case. Grabbing the remote when she was close enough, she quickly made her way back to Amy's side. Watching the times on the screen continue to cycle, Shiloh carefully timed her next move. As the screen started to turn blank for the millisecond between frames, Shiloh pressed the off button, watching as the screen went blank and the Angel disappeared. As soon as the doors were unlocked the Doctor and River burst into the room.

"She froze it. There was a sort of blip on the tape and she froze it on the blip," Amy was shaking slightly.

"It wasn't the image of an Angel anymore," Shiloh said. She was still staring at the screen, wanting to be sure it wasn't going to come back on any time soon. She knew it wouldn't, but she didn't care.

"River, hug Amy."

"Why?" River moved forward to hug Amy even before the Doctor answered. The Doctor however had moved over to Shiloh and scooped her up into a hug. He held her tight, like she was going to disappear if he let go. Personally she didn't mind too much, it had been a scary ordeal. One that she never wanted to go through again, but she knew she would have to deal with it for a little while longer at least.

"Because I'm busy." He mumbled into Shiloh's hair. Not even a few seconds after he had said this there was an explosion outside. They all made their way outside to Father Octavian.

"Last one positive," One of the Clerics was telling Octavian.

"Doctor? We're through." Octavian signaled to the newly formed entrance with a gloved hand.

"Okay, now it starts." The Doctor grabbed Shiloh's hand and made his way to the entrance.

"Coming?" Shiloh heard River ask Amy.

"Yeah, coming. There's just something in my eye." That sentence made Shiloh's blood run cold. She had tried to warn Amy, but apparently she was too late. Now the question was whether or not to tell the Doctor. She knew Amy was supposed to turn out fine in the end, but what if her being here had an impact on that? Shiloh would keep an eye on Amy and make sure the redhead was safe, even though she wasn't real. Climbing down the rope ladder after the Doctor, Shiloh looked around. Even though it was scary, it was still beautiful in a way.

"Do we have a gravity globe?" The Doctor turned toward Octavian, only dropping Shiloh's hand for a moment to kick the globe into the air, lighting up the large room.

"Where are we? What is this?" Amy looked around, slightly in awe.

"It's an Aplan Mortarium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead."

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone, this is the perfect hiding place." The Doctor turned to Shiloh and Amy and smiled slightly. Amy grinned back at him, but Shiloh couldn't force her lips to move for him. Not when she wasn't sure what exactly her presence here would do.

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier." Father Octavian grunted. Shiloh felt sorry for the man, he didn't deserve what happened to him. None of the Clerics did.

"A bit, yeah."

"A stone Angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for." Octavian had started forward a little now, coming to a circular clearing with two paths in different directions.

"A needle in a haystack." Shiloh was still looking around, slightly mesmerized by the view.

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-like needle of death in a haystack of, eh, statues. No, yours was fine." Shiloh squeezed the Doctor's hand a little, he was nervous, not a lot, but he was putting people in a dangerous situation, and that made him nervous.

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question. How do we fight it?" Father Octavian asked the Doctor.

"We find it, and hope." Shiloh said. She had just stolen one of the Doctor's lines. That was probably why he was looking at her with an amused expression. Apparently he was used to this. The Doctor started up the stairs, Octavian talking with River behind them in hushed voices. A couple minutes later they had apparently reached the spot in which the Doctor wanted some readings. Taking out his device he started to fiddle with it, but Shiloh could see that it was upside down.

"Yes, we are." River said. Shiloh had almost forgotten about this part. This was where Amy asked River if she was married to the Doctor.

"Sorry, what?" Still fiddling with the upside down device never once taking his eyes off of it. Shiloh smiled a little at the obvious blush that was starting on the tips of his ears.

"Talking about you two."

"I wasn't listening. I'm busy," Shiloh giggled at the lie. "Oh hush, you."

"The other way up, Doctor," Shiloh said, before taking the device out of his hands, turning it around, and placing it back into his hands.

"Ah, yes. I knew that."

"She is so his wife." Shiloh heard Amy tell River. That wasn't what she was supposed to say. Shiloh bit down on her lip, thinking of what could have possibly changed to make Amy say that. It took her all of two seconds to realize that the only difference here was her.

"Oh Amy, Amy, Amy. This is the Doctor we are talking about. Do you really think he could be anything that simple?"

"Yep."

"You're good. I'm not saying you're right, but you're very good." Shiloh was off in her own world trying to work out the meaning behind their conversation. It was safe to say since she was the only difference between this dream and the actual episode, she was the one they were referring to with being the Doctor's wife. While she was working all of this out, Shiloh completely missed the look the Doctor was giving her. He knew one day he would meet Shia before she was a constant in his life, but every time he had thought about it he never knew what he was going to say.

Minutes later there was gunfire from one of the Clerics in the clearing.

"Sorry, sorry. I thought… I thought it looked at me." The poor guy was shaking with fear, terrified even at this point to look away from the statue.

"We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" Shiloh didn't want to be around for this conversation. She already knew what would happen to Bob, and she knew she couldn't stop it. Instead she dropped the Doctor's hand and made her way over to River Song.

"Hello, Sweetie. Long time no see." River hugged Shiloh for a moment before releasing her.

"River Song. Just so you know this is the first time I've met you. That aside, you've always been one of my favorites."

"I know, you stared at the Doctor in shock for a good three minutes before you actually spoke a word. Don't worry Shiloh, I promise this will all work out, and I should know." River smiled at her.

"Spoilers." Both women laughed and made their way over to the group once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there," Amy asked.

"Incredible builders, the Aplans," River responded.

"Had dinner with their Chief Architect once. Two heads are better than one."

"What, you mean you helped them?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?"

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels." Shiloh told him. She had memorized this part. It was the one quote from this episode that immediately stuck out to her. She had watched that part over and over again until she knew that quote forwards and backwards. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Doctor, River, and Amy look at her. Blushing slightly she turned her head away. "What?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb." Shiloh silently agreed with Amy. She wasn't in the best of shape and climbing up all these stairs was killer.

"The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go." River told them.

"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time, Shia." Shiloh turned to the Doctor, but he wasn't really paying attention to her. She sighed, she would probably just have to get used to being called that.

"I thought they were all dead?" Amy asked.

"So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head."

"Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is." River was looking around, like the answer would just come out of nowhere.

"Yeah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it. Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you. Eh, no offense, Bishop."

"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor. Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way." Octavian said.

"The Church had a point, if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy." Amy joked. Shiloh could feel the atmosphere getting colder, like everyone was slowly realizing what was actually wrong.

"Oh," The Doctor said. He came to a stop causing Shiloh to nearly bump into him.

"What's wrong?" Amy and River asked at the same time.

"The Aplan's have got two heads. So why don't the statues?" Shiloh said. Everyone turned to look at her, the others finally realizing the danger they were in.

"Everyone, over there. Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak." The Doctor ordered. Quickly everyone moved over into a small area, Shiloh right behind the Doctor. "Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches."

"Sir?" One of the Clerics, Marco if she remembered correctly, asked. He was alarmed, which was understandable, so was Shiloh, but she knew it would be okay.

"Just do it. Okay. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment."

"Are you sure about this?" River asked.

The Doctor turned to look at Shiloh before responding, "No." He turned his light off only for a moment, but that was enough. The Angels had moved. The Doctor dropped Shiloh's hand and ran up the path they had just taken coming back a second later. "They're Angels. All of them."

"But they can't be." River was shocked, how could this happen?

"Clerics, keep watching them." Looking around with a slightly panicked look on his face, the Doctor ran a hand threw his hair. "Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us."

"But there was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear."

"Could they have been here already?" Amy asked.

"The Aplans. What happened? How did they die out?" The Doctor turned to River.

"Nobody knows."

"We know." Shiloh said.

"They don't look like Angels." Father Octavian had stepped closer to the Angels trying to get a good look at them.

"And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now." Amy supplied.

"Look at them. They're dying, losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving." The Doctor came up behind Shiloh silently grabbing her hand and squeezing softly.

"Losing their image?"

"And their image is their power. Power… Power!" Slapping a hand against his forehead the Doctor started mumbling to himself.

"Doctor?" Amy stepped forward slightly unsure of how to soothe the man.

"Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army, and it's waking up." Shiloh told them. Everyone but the Doctor suddenly had looks of pure panic, finally understanding what was actually happening.

"We need to get out of here fast." River said.

Father Octavian had taken out his walkie-talkie, "Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in."

"It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active."

"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir."

Shiloh lowered her head slightly. "I'm so sorry Bob," she mumbled.

The Doctor grabs the walkie-talkie from Octavian, "Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor. Where are you now?" Octavian, slightly peeved at being cut off, huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking to my-"

Cutting him off once more the Doctor kept going, "Yeah, yeah, shut up."

"I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal." The Angel using Bob's voice replied.

"Ah, well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them?"

"Snapped their necks, sir."

"That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something."

Octavian snatched the walkie-talkie back from the Doctor, "Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan."

"Oh, don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive. Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?" The Doctor replied, taking the walkie-talkie back again.

"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too."

"What do you mean, the Angel killed you?"

"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something."

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?"

"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."

"So when you say you're on your way up to us?"

"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes. No way out."

"Then we get out through the wreckage. Go! Go, go, go. All of you run." Octavian signaled toward the left. Everyone started running except for The Doctor, Amy, and Shiloh.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just go. Go, go, go. Angel Bob. Which Angel and I talking to? The one from the ship?"

"Yes, sir. And the other Angels are still restoring."

"Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you."

Shiloh came to a halt beside Amy. The redhead had her hand on the railing, grasping it tightly. "Amy, I know you think your hand is stone, but it's not! We have to go!"

"Look at it! It's stone! I can't run, just go, the Doctor needs you." At this point the Doctor had almost run right past them.

"Don't wait for me. Go, run."

"Doctor, she thinks her hand turned to stone because she looked into the eyes of the Angel."

"I couldn't stop myself. I tried." Amy cried.

"Amy, listen to me. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone. I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go." The Doctor told her. He was using that voice again, the one that made you feel slightly like a child.

"I can't, okay? I've tried and I can't. It's stone."

"The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it, so do it. Concentrate. Move your hand." Shiloh looked to the entrance. Two Angels were there. The lights were flickering and with each flicker the Angels were slightly closer.

"I can't."

"Then we're all going to die." The Doctor said.

"You've got to go. You know you have. You've got all that stuff with Shia and River and that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here."

"Amelia Pond, you are magnificent, and I'm sorry." Bowing his head the Doctor bit her hand hard.

"Ow!" If it hadn't been for the scariness of the situation, Shiloh would have laughed.

"See? Not stone. Now run!" The Doctor grabbed Shiloh's hand and pulled her along behind him.

"You bit me!" Amy cried.

"Yeah, and you're alive."

"Look. I've got a mark. Look at my hand."

"Yes, and you're alive. Did he mention that?" Shiloh said. She always liked Amy, she really did, but this was no time to cry over a mark that proved she was not stone and would continue to live.

"Blimey, your teeth. Have you got space teeth?"

"Yeah, alive. All I'm saying." He sounded slightly exasperated now. Shiloh understood why though. Amy was difficult. When they reached the clearing under the wreck the Doctor dropped Shiloh's hand and began walking around looking for a way out.

"The statues are advancing along all corridors. And, sir, my torch keeps flickering." Marco said.

"They all do." Octavian added.

"So does the gravity globe." River said.

"Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves." The Doctor replied.

"Which means we won't be able to see them." Octavian said.

"Which means we can't stay here." Shiloh told him.

"Any suggestions?" River asked.

"The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium." Octavian stated.

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea." River told the Doctor.

"There's always a way out." Shiloh told her.

"Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?" Coming from Octavian's walkie-talkie was Angel Bob.

"Hello, Angels. What's your problem?" The Doctor replied. He somehow made his voice sound calm, even when Shiloh knew he was freaking out on the inside.

"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end."

"Which is?"

"I died in fear."

"I'm sorry?"

"You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain, and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down."

"What are they doing?" Amy asked River.

"They're trying to make him angry." River told her.

"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that."

"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier."

"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die."

"Yeah. I'm trapped. And you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake."

"What mistake, sir?"

"Trust me?" The Doctor turned to Amy.

"Yeah."

"Trust me?" He asked River.

"Always."

"Trust me?" This time he had turned to Shiloh. She knew that he was the only one who could save them all, dream or not. He was the Doctor and even though wherever he went, death followed, she trusted him more than anyone. She didn't even have to think about her answer, and she smiled slightly when she told him.

"With my life." The Doctor smiled back at her for a moment, his eyes staring into her own.

"Good. You lot, trust me?" The Doctor turned to Octavian.

"We have faith, sir."

"Then give me your gun. I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!"

"Jump where?" Octavian asked.

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal."

"What signal?"

"You won't miss it."

"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made." Angel Bob asked through the walkie-talkie.

Pointing the gun at the gravity globe the Doctor responded, "Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value you continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"And what would that be, sir?"

"Me."

**So, what did you think? I know this follows the show closely, but Shiloh is still way out of her element so she is pretty much going to act as a companion for the first bit of this story, but don't worry my dear readers, she will become a bigger part soon and have much more of an effect. I hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
